In hotel or restaurant work, staff, especially waiters and other employees who directly serve customers, must be equipped with tools and utensils that occupy as little space as possible and which, in turn, have features to carry out different operations, all of which are related to each other in their basic aspect; utensils which, in addition, ensure that their main function can be carried out simply and with a minimum of necessary effort.